Hey Arnold Meme
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: I found a meme on deviantart. I can't draw, so I wrote what would happen if I did the things. Stealing Curly's glasses is only the start...please review!


**Hey guys! This is just a meme I saw on deviantart, and since I can't draw, I decided to do it in writing. Please read and review – and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own _Hey Arnold, _or the meme.**

"_Hey Arnold Meme..." _SideshowJazz1 scrolled through deviantart. "I wonder how this would look if I wrote it for real..." A smirk appeared on her face and she clicked herself into the fanfiction world – Hillwood, Washington to be exact. Her instructions for the meme were all written into real-life terms.

1. _Let's start out by stealing your favourite character's clothing._

SideshowJazz1 pulled a face. "Pink and white? No way am I wearing Helga's clothes! Let's go to my second favourite...guess I have to cross-dress..." Instead, she searched the town for that low-income home she remembered, and sneaked in. Luckily, everyone seemed to be out. "I guess his parents are still out running their business, and it's school time, right?" She went into the house and found several shirts and shorts that made up her second-favourite character's usual ensemble. "Well, as long as he's still wearing one..." she mused, pulling out a clean one.

Two minutes later, she wore a green shirt with an orange stripe and brown shorts. "Perfect!" she smiled. "Well..not perfect...better go to PS118 and take the glasses too."

2. _Very cool! Now find your favourite pairing._

SideshowJazz1, now wearing round red-framed glasses, looked around at the students in the cafeteria. "I'd go to my second favourite," she sighed..."But I already did that, and it would involve my second-favourite character again." Finally, she smiled and called over "Hey, Arnold, Helga wants to tell you that she's hopelessly in love with you!" Then she ran out of the cafeteria before Helga could get a glimpse of her. "It's not like I lied or anything...she does want to tell him. She's just too scared."

3. _Gender swap! How will your favourite pairing react to the sudden change?_

"This requires a bit of rule-breaking magic..." SideshowJazz1 sighed. "But OK." she snapped her fingers and looked through the cafeteria door. Male-Helga was in her worst mood, probably because of SideshowJazz1's announcement. Female-Arnold was just looking confused.

4. _Arnold just discovered Helga's shrine. What does he do next?  
_It's in here, Arnold." SideshowJazz1 said, leading the fully male boy into Helga's closet. It was just lucky she wasn't home.

Arnold looked around at the closet. "Wow...she keeps a lot of books in here-"

"Yes," SideshowJazz1 said impatiently, "And they're all exactly like the book you found on the bus full of love poems about you! Now, look straight ahead. Notice what that little shrine looks like?"

An hour later, SideshowJazz1 scheduled an appointment for Arnold with Dr Bliss.

5. _PS118 is holding a play and you are in charge. What happens?_

"We're doing a musical!" SideshowJazz1 said authoriatively. "I was planning on _Hairspray _but instead, I thought we'd do something older and I chose _Grease – _all fourth-grade girls except Lila and Helga – get into those pink jackets! Rhonda, you're Rizzo, Nadine, you're Martye, Sheena, you're Jan...you get the picture. Helga, you're Sandy." Helga opened her mouth to reply, but SideshowJazz1 ploughed on "You're the only light blonde, and besides, I already convinced Arnold to play Danny...he'll have to apply some really good acting skills to play that prick." She muttered the last part under her breath, then grinned.

"This production will be awesome!"

6. _Harold is trying to lose weight. How do you help him?  
_"Come on, Harold!" SideshowJazz1 struggled as she tried to drag the hefty teenager to the leisure centre. He kept whining about it, apparently not wanting to. "Swimming is fun – and it's especially good for getting thin." She sighed. "I'm six years older than you and I can't drag you...you need this!"

"Stop pulling at me," Harold whined, pulling out his fail-safe defence, "Or I'll pound you!"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "Meh, I tried. I'll just buy you a punching bag instead."

7. _Trolling Time! Play a prank on the character you hate the most._

"But I don't hate anyone." SideshowJazz1 complained. "Aw, what the heck, there is a girl I don't like much...now, where can I find some mud?"

The next time Rhonda was looking for a pair of shoes to wear for something, she had to replace all her old ones. They were caked with mud beyond cleaning. All of her clothes except the ones she was wearing needed to be dry-cleaned badly, too.

"Rhonda?" SideshowJazz1 put her head around the door of the rich girl's bedroom, giggling. "Just be grateful I didn't set Curly on you again...I'm a little worried about what he's going to do when he catches up with me...although, if he does, I'm giving back these stupid glasses – they may help his vision, but they're bothering mine!"

8. _Hey look, Brainy is behind you. What does he say?_

"Uh...hi..." Brainy wheezed.

SideshowJazz1 smiled at the asthmatic stalker. "So..." she said. "Why aren't you following Helga?" There was a pause.

"Oh, what the heck..." SideshowJazz1 gave Brainy a hug and then said "I hope you find requited love one day."

9. _Uh oh, your favourite character has come back and is pissed off that you stole their clothes._

"Why, why, why couldn't I have just settled for Helga?" SideshowJazz1 lamented as she ran. She'd given Curly his glasses back half an hour ago, but having kept a set of his clothes, he'd decided to free the animals from the zoo yet again, and this time, set them on her.

She could hear the nine-year-old's manic laughter behind her, and she wished herself back to the real world.

_Congratulations, you made it through the meme, now tag someone!_

"I tag YOU!" SideshowJazz1 looked at the reader.

**Now, how about leaving me a little review? PLEASE?**


End file.
